


Time to Talk

by AerisLei



Series: Fanfiction.Net Imports [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, References to Past Child Abuse, Talking, could be read as shipping but primarily intended as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: Katara corners Zuko one evening a few days after his coronation, because she notices something off in his behavior. What she convinces him to tell her surprises her.  One Shot.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fanfiction.Net Imports [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192322





	Time to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This work was imported from Fanfiction.net in its original state. No edits have been made to this piece and it was written by me as a very inexperienced author. I am importing these pieces to ensure they remain in the body of works in the Fandom they represent but they may no longer represent my feelings or impressions of the work they are from. There are inaccuracies, but any changes made will be posted as entirely rewritten works.

Katara found Zuko sitting next to a pond, the muscles in his shoulders seemed incredibly tight, despite his being – as far as he knew – alone. It wasn't until she knelt down beside him that she noticed the tears sliding down one side of his face.

"Zuko," She murmured, catching his attention. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, pulling himself back under control. "It doesn't matter."

"Please tell me,:" She said again, softly, reaching over to touch his hand.

"It's silly." Zuko argued softly.

"Please? It might help to talk about it."

"It's been seven years..." His voice trailed off.

"Since?"

Zuko bit his lip, seeming to be at war with himself. "Since Ursa left."

"Who was Ursa?" She prompted.

"My mother."

"Why don't you tell me what you remember. I know you know about Kya."

"We received a letter none too gently informing us that my cousin, Lu Ten, was dead. Soon after we learned that because of his son's death, Iroh had halted the siege on Ba Sing Se. Father called an audience with fire Lord Azulon. See...Ozai was the younger son. Azulon had always favored Iroh, his first born, above him. Ozai sought to take the throne – his ambition was stronger than Iroh's. He-I..." Zuko paused and shook his head. "Azulon quickly grew tired of Ozai's showing off Azula, and bade us – Ursa, Azula and I-"

"Why do you call her by her first name?" Katara asked.

"It's easier. May I continue?"

"I don't see why it would be." Katara muttered, but she nodded at his question.

"-To leave." He paused for a moment. "Azula pulled me behind some curtains to watch, even though we weren't supposed to. I saw enough to know he tried to convince Azulon to pass Iroh's birthright to him. Azulon grew angry. I got scared and I went to my room. A little while later, Azula came in, talking about how Ozai was going to kill me. I called her a liar but...I wasn't so sure. It was something about the way she said it. Mom came and told her it was time to talk. She led her away. I went to bed, then, and tried to forget about it. Some time int eh middle of the night. Mom came and woke me up. She basically told me she loved me, and not to forget who I was. Then, she hugged me, and left. When I got up in the morning, she was gone. And Fire Lord Azulon was dead."

"Do you think they're connected?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded, "I think she killed him." He admitted softly.

"Why?"

"Other than rumors and listening to Ozai? I think she decided he was a threat to me. She was so angry – mom was very protective. In her mind, killing him saved me. She would have left because Ozai isn't stupid, and even if he approved, he would have executed her to get her out of the way. She wouldn't have risked being executed in front of us."

Katara bit her lip slightly as Zuko fell silent. "You were ten?"

Zuko nodded silently.

The pair sat in silence for a little while, Katara offering what comfort she could to the older boy, and Zuko, for once, accepting the comfort offered.

"I sort of had a question but..." Katara began slowly.

"Go ahead and ask." Zuko urged slightly.

"Your scar – how did you...?"

Zuko studied her face. "You sure you want the answer to that?"

Katara nodded, "And..I know you're not blind but how ell-?"

Zuko guided her hand upward with his own, and held it just within his line of peripheral vision. "I can see your hand here, if I strain a little." Zuko said quietly. He shifted it very slightly to the right. "I can't see it at all now. Does that answer that question?"

"You can see perfectly forward, but your peripheral vision is diminished?"

Zuko nodded. "I've never given anyone the exact lines before. Now, about the scar..." There was a long pause. "I was thirteen..." Zuko began quietly. For the first time, he told that story, from his point of view. "I convinced uncle to let me sit in on a war council meeting I was young and curious. I also knew which buttons to push to get my way. I promised to stay quiet – and I intended to obey. But I found I could not stand by while they spoke of their plans. A general suggested that we move the 21st battalion against a garrison of well trained earth benders. A second reminded us all that the 21st were all new recruits, and therefore stood no chance. The first explained that this was his intent – the 21st were to be used as a distraction until a better trained force could enter but..."

"They would all die." Katara said quietly as he fell silent.

"Yes. I told them they couldn't betray the soldiers like that. It was wrong – they were loyal men – sixteen and seventeen year olds. It was wrong. Ozai grew angry at my outburst, I was a child, it was not my place. I recall him mentioning an Agni Kai – a fire duel – and I told him I wasn't afraid. But, I misjudged. I thought I would face General Bujing, who I had yelled at and interrupted, however the meeting was held in Ozai's presence, and in insulting the general with my behavior, I had disrespected Ozai. When I turned to fight, it was Ozai I faced. I was shocked – horrified. My father. I couldn't – wouldn't fight him.

"I begged for mercy. He demanded I fight him, and I refused, kneeling and bowing. I cried. He said that I would learn respect, and that my suffering would teach me. I sat up slowly, still crying as he approached. He lashed out directly – I was immediately blinded by the fire that struck close range. Nothing would ever be the same again. I was banished for displaying weakness and for dishonor in refusing to fight him."

Katara looked shocked and upset, and angry all at once. Zuko put a restraining hand on her wrist. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't be who I am today."


End file.
